The Cursed Meets Demons
by Sakura and Usagi
Summary: Re-written Please read!


**Okay this is our first story! This is infact a crossover but we have used our studies to find that NOBODY READS THEM! So we just decided to put it in Inuyasha's world and be done with it so yeah please read. Okay and yeah we wanted to take it from a different angle so please ignore chapter one, oh yeah abd to the person who told us what Inuyasha said was rude...We know that! It was on purpose!**

**Oh yeah and this is a Inu/Kag Kyo/Ru Mir/San and we don't know who we'll be putting with yuki and Shigure yet but if anyone has any suggestions please tell us with your review. We are sorry to dissapoint on the pairings but yeah just sorry...**

Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, and Yuki Sohma were all seated in the class room, listening as their teacher's voice rang through the room.

"Okay class tomorrow we will be taking a trip to Higarashi Shrine!" the teacher said enthusiastically, throwing her hand in the air for affect. The whole class, minus Tohru who had a her big smile upon her face, had bored exspressions, "Now to go you will need to get a parent or guardian to accompany you on the trip. Be here tomorrow morning at seven fifteen or we will leave you behind. No back to today's lesson..." she finished by turning around and writing an equation on the white board.

The students began talking quietly amongst themselves. Kyo just rested his cheek on his enclosed hand and drifted off to sleep. Yuki turned his head to Tohru, who had already finished the problem on the board.

"Miss Honda," she looked up at him and smiled her thousand wat smile, "Are you going to bring your grandfather along with you or will you just allow Shigure to be your guardian?" he asked returning her smile, though his was not as bright.

"No grandpa wouldn't be comfortable walking around that much. And all Shigure likes to do is walk around so...yeah Shigure should be okay." She turned her head slightly to Kyo, "What about you, Kyo?"

"Hnn?" Kyo peeked one eye open to look at the girl.

"Are you going to bring Shishou as your guardian, Kyo?" she asked smiling that _specail _smile that was reserved for only him. He opened his other eye just to get a good look at her famous smile. Famous to him that is.

"Nah," he answered, turning around in his seat so that his full attention was to her, "Shishou has classes to teach, I shouldn't interupt him."

Tohru meerly nodded and went on to the next problem while thinking, _'I can't wait a shrine sounds like so much fun!'_

After school was over they all walked home together. They walked into the door and told Shigure of the news, he had practically jumped at the fact to go for a trip!

The next morning everyone woke with a start and after much arguing the boys agreed to let Shigure drive as long as Tohru was safely in the back seat. She, however, had agreed to let Shigure drive with no protests. Shigure parked the car and everyone got out and boarded the bus. The bus let them off when they reached the shrine and all students were met with Kyo yelling.

"Where is the bathroom around here?!" he then spotted to what he thought looked like a giant porto-potty and began to walk to it at a fast pace. Tohru rushed after him and Yuki and Shigure rushed after her.

"Kyo I-I don't think that's such a good idea! We need to stay together as a group!" Tohru cried out desperately trying to catch up to him.

He reached the 'potty' and held the door slightly open, "Then stay out here and wait, if anything goes wrong I'll yell okay?" she nodded and stayed back with Yuki and Shigure. All of a sudden they heard, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!" and they imediatly burst through the door to find Kyo hanging from the mouth of, not a potty hole, but a well!

They all tried to grab him at once, resulting in them all falling into the well. They squinted their eyes, preparing for pain but none came. Instead when they opened their eyes they saw a bright blue light engulfing them.

**Review if you want more we'll be up waiting all night! We hope you liked it!**

* * *


End file.
